Marked And Chosen
by wishfulthinkingx
Summary: Quinn is Marked by a tracker when in a car crash with girlfriend Rachel Berry. She then appears later asking for her help to protect her loved ones.


Rachel felt her presence. She could feel her watch every move she made. Everyone knew once you're Marked you can't leave the house of Night without your bodying rejecting the change, if you're out too far away. The House of Night in Ohio was miles away; Quinn couldn't be watching her without her rejecting the change. God forbid, Rachel shuttered at the thought.

Rachel was walking up through Fabray's street, with a basket of all her favorite foods. Around Quinn's house there was a short cut through a wood that her Quinn would go on dates sometimes. She walked swiftly trying not to fall and remembering the times Quinn would laugh at her clumsiness.

"So, I have your favorite foods you know," She sat down at the rock were her and Quinn use to sit not since a little over a month ago.

Rachel waited for an answer. None, every week she would do this waiting to see if Quinn would come back for her, she couldn't of just been Marked and just leave her like that. She knew being Marked by Nyx wasn't a choice, but she couldn't believe Quinn would leave her in Lima till be alone and face WMHS by herself.

"I love you, no matter what or who you are." Rachel said her heart beating hard like a drum. "I miss you." The tears streaming down on her face, she hated to let Quinn see her cry even though Quinn was nowhere in sight. Rachel quickly wiped the tears of your face. "You can be a vampyre for all I care, you are accepted."

Nothing, like every other night. She left Quinn's favorite food and went back to her own apartment; tears were streaming down her face. Every step she took made her heart break; she wanted Quinn back why did Nyx have to take her away like that? She stopped and slopped down on a tree and put her face between her knees. She went back to that night were her life changed forever.

"_You know we could see other things then classics." Quinn suggested while putting on her seatbelt. "I would love to see that new action comedy that comes out next week." She smiles putting her hand on Rachel's while she drives to Lima Cinema._

"_Isn't romantic when you watch an old movie and no one's at the theater and you can snuggle, with the person you love." Smiling back at Quinn with them being girlfriends for a couple of weeks now, arguing about which movie to watch was normal. She laced her hands with Quinn's. _

"_Fine, it is very romantic." Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel's cheek, "Deer!" The car swerved and the hearts of the two girls were beating faster than thought possible. Rachel's car landed into a tree, she blacked out, and the last thing that any of them could remember it was they were holding hands._

_Once Rachel woke up it felt like hours since she blacked out, her head automatically looked at Quinn. The blood, Quinn looking lifeless, she tried moving to Quinn but her body felt like it was shattered in a million pieces, she tried talking it only made her hurt more. _

_A tracker appeared and opened the door of Rachel's now messed up car. She tried to gasp but her chest felt like there were a million needles only getting deeper when she tried to talk. "Nyx will take of this. " The tracker put his finger on her four head the outlining of the crescent moon started to appear. Rachel couldn't say anything; her body wouldn't let her say anything. The tracker took Quinn and disappeared into the darkness of Lima, Ohio. She cried even if her body was undeniable pain, when she heard the ambulance pull up Rachel let the pain get to her and she blacked out once again._

Rachel's tears had stopped when she thought she heard the sound of Quinn's natural laugh. She must have been going crazy, she stood up and wiped the tears off her face she started walking back to her home…She heard it again. That's it. "Who is that!" Rachel yelled, she would be pissed if someone was doing that to her on purpose.

She stopped to listen. "Quinn is that you?" She heard nothing, a second later she heard the sound of leaves crackling. She gasped, she knew someone was behind her…She turned around frightened on what she was going to see.

The blonde appeared the full moon shining on Quinn's crescent on her four head; It was the most beautiful thing Rachel has ever seen.

Her breath was out of her body, it looked like Quinn's body was glistening; Her hair was blowing so beautifully even though there wasn't no wind around.

"Quinn, you look.." She didn't even have the words to explain it.

"Rachel, there's grave danger coming to Lima. Someone's coming after the people I love, I need you to protect them the best as you can so I can figure out a plan. Do as I say, protect and serve and Nyx will be on your side."

And the blonde left as soon as she came.


End file.
